narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lightning Release: Transformation Technique
|image=LightningTransformation.png |kanji=雷遁: 変化の術 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Raiton: Henge no Jutsu |literal english=Lightning Release: Transformation Technique |parent jutsu=Transformation Technique |related jutsu=Hydrification Technique |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu |jutsu type=Lightning Release |jutsu class type=Supplementary |jutsu range=Short |users=Kei Yotsuki |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Lightning Release: Transformation Technique (雷遁: 変化の術, Raiton: Henge no Jutsu) is a derived jutsu of the transformation technique that involves the use of Lightning Release, to transform the user into a form of conscious electrical currents at their control. Overview Described as the combination of Lightning Release and the transformation technique, this technique allows the user to transform themselves into electrical energy at their own whims. Kei says this process is incredible hard, and so is the process of controlling oneself in the form without proper training and knowledge on the nature of electrical energy. Likened to the Hydrification Technique, Kei created this technique to become one with his element. A technique where Kei stabilizes his form of electricity into a humanoid shape. Usually, Kei quickly employs the Transformation Technique in order for quick movement, absorption, escape, etc, but quickly reverts back. In this, he turns his form completely into electricity, but instead of a bolt, he gives himself shape, into his human form. Essentially using the Transformation Technique to fuse the LRA, and his enhanced lightning chakra concentration into one thing, like his base lightning technique, he transforms and applies shape transformation to himself and stabilizes it, by giving a constant output of chakra to maintain his form. This form is essentially lightning chakra in a conscious human shape. This allows Kei to apply his principles to himself, and achieve a variety of effects. Usage An extension of the Transformation Technique, along with Kei’s Aspects, and lightning natured chakra concentration while in Lightning Warrior Mode. Acting upon his concentration of lightning-chakra, the LRA, he activates the Transformation Technique allowing him to change his form into lightning itself. With his understanding of the aspects, Kei transforms himself into real lightning/electricity. Either partially, or completely, allowing him intangibility and speed of electricity itself; natural lightning strikes become his speed. Kei takes on the actual properties of lightning in this form, and uses it in tandem with his Aspects for amazing capabilities. For one, using the Charge Aspect allows Kei to direct himself while in this form as he moves. Kei transforms into bolts, or partial bolts of lightning when he needs, to create powerful taijutsu combos that are unavoidable even by his legendary speed. As well as dodge attacks by letting them pass through his body of energy, especially attacks of energy. Usually, if it is a full transformation, he turns into White Lightning, capable of burning and vaporizing whatever touches him. Also, by transforming into lightning, he can absorb any lightning based attack thrown at him, adding it to his massive reserves. Kei has trained himself to enter this instantly and exit it instantly, in order to avoid incoming damage. Even while in motion, he can enter this form to dodge an attack. Also, he has trained his transformation to be instantly because it works more fluidly with his taijutsu style. By striking then changing form, and then striking again, he can attack with ease, before the opponent has time to react. Kei can also manipulate this lightning form, and stay conscious as he transforms. This means he can direct himself, or generate more electric current to shock an opponent, forking off bolts of electricity and aiming them at his targets. Also, in this form he can control his magnetic nature even more, attracting swords, and weapons that his opponents possess (if they are metallic based), essentially pulling them away from their grasp, and disabling them. It has been shown that if he nears an opponent, he can use magnetic fields to halt their brainwaves, at least halting them for mere moments, which is all he needs as he travels at the speed of unhindered natural lightning. His control over magnetism is immense in this state, allowing for him to use all of its powers to the extreme. He is able to generate crushing magnetic fields that break and crush anything in their path. Kei's true deadliness while in this form is his ability to consciously change from White, Black or regular lightning in this form, as well as control his magnetic powers. And for him to actually weaponize his form by creating extra lightning bolts, or controlling the waves of magnetism generated by him shows proof of his amazing chakra control and prowess & understanding of the Lightning nature he has studied for so long. However, this form is usually quick and fast, allowing for devastating damage. Kei also has another form, where he stabilizes his form into Lightning, becoming essentially an elemental of electricity. Improvement Like other techniques of Kei's, this can be improved through his other variations/expansions of lightning release, as well with the use of senjutsu. He often combines this with the variation of the Body Fluid Shedding Technique taught to him by the Jellyfish to become a durable, malleable, electrical, and amorphous form in combat. This form can also be used for great communication tactics. Trivia *The usage section came mainly for the original writing for this technique on Kei's page. More can be found there.